


First

by TheFledglingDM



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Banter, Begging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, they are best friends and in love and now they get to bone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFledglingDM/pseuds/TheFledglingDM
Summary: “So, Roy, I was thinking.” Riza said, as straightforward as if this were just another day at the office.Roy tried to speak but could barely produce volume. All he could manage was, “Uh-huh?”“We should have sex now,” Riza told him.-After the Promised Day, Roy and Riza bone. That’s it.Takes place immediately after the events ofOnce,but can be read alone.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	First

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smutty coda to _once!_ as said in the summary, you don't have to read it to know what's happening, but i did work hard on it so give it a whirl too!
> 
> this is my first time writing smut please be kind T.T

## 

First

Roy could not remember the last time he had slept without waking to an alarm. He could not remember the last time he slept so well, so deeply and comfortably. He had awoken to Riza sleeping beside him, hair messy and clinging to the pillows with static. Their bodies were curled towards one another like two parentheses.

Roy lay there watching her sleep until his shoulder went numb. Her lashes left faint shadows under her eyes; her lips were slightly parted, moving faintly as she mouthed whatever she was saying in her dreams. He wondered what she dreamed about when she felt safe enough to do so. He wondered if he ever appeared there with her. He watched the way her chest rose, the way her pajama shirt hinted at her cleavage and lay against the curves of her body.

Eventually, however, hunger and the bathroom called, and he got up as quietly as he could. But he needn’t have worried: Riza was exactly where he left her when he exited the bathroom some minutes later. He padded to the kitchen area to brew them some coffee and get started on breakfast. They would need to go into the tourist town at the base of the mountain sometime today. When they arrived last night, they had been too tired to get anything more than takeout and materials for breakfast. But at least when Riza awoke, there would be coffee and toast and cut strawberries waiting for her.

Roy froze where he stood, his knife halting mid-slice. _Oh no,_ he realized. _Oh no, I’m becoming Hughes._

It was pretty great, actually. Even if he resolved to never tell Hughes that he may have been right about the wonders of giving oneself completely over to love.

Roy knew Riza would keep sleeping for a while yet. Her body was still recovering from her months of stress and the massive blood loss. He sat on the couch, back against the armrest and legs across the cushions, angling his body towards where she was asleep in the bed. Riza had brought half a suitcase of books she wanted to read, and Roy reached toward the pile on the table and flicked through them. A mystery novel caught his attention and he settled in to read.

He made it about three chapters in before Riza stirred. She let out a soft murmur, the sheets rasping faintly against her legs as she adjusted. Finally she sat up, looking adorably sleep-rumpled as she pulled herself onto one elbow.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Roy said, unable to keep his grin in check. Her hair was messy and wavy as it fell over her back. Morning sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated her face, her eyes half-lidded as she blinked away sleep.

“How long have you been up?” she asked. Her voice was rough with sleep, and Roy mourned its loss as she coughed to clear her throat.

“Only an hour or so,” Roy said. He made to stand up, but she waved him off blearily. He obeyed, watching her in open admiration as she stood up from the bed and stretched.

“Put your eyes back in your head,” Riza teased as she made her way to the bathroom. Roy watched, unabashed, as she walked. How long were her legs? About eight miles? There was so much skin on display, soft and supple and protecting her powerful muscles.

“Make me,” Roy said, protesting like a teenager. Riza smirked at him and closed the door behind her. Roy took a deep breath to settle himself. She had just woken up. She did not come out here to have him paw at her incessantly for two weeks. They were here to rest and heal and catch up after their months apart. And he was going to romance her, there was no doubt of that. But she was going to set the pace from here on out.

The door opened. Roy looked up, ready to tease or flirt boldly, whichever his brain supplied first, but his train of thought derailed and crashed as soon as he looked at her. Riza stood leaning against the threshold of the bathroom, her hair combed out from its bedhead, a smirk over her lips. Her shorts were gone, her sleep shirt falling to her mid-thigh. She had unbuttoned some of the shirt’s buttons - three? Four? Roy had forgotten how to count - and the material parted deliciously over her chest, revealing the delectable line of her throat and teasing at the outlines of her breasts.

“So, Roy, I was thinking,” Riza said, as straightforward as if this were just another day at the office.

Roy tried to speak but could barely produce volume. All he could manage was, “Uh-huh?”

Riza reached up, running a hand through her hair. The blonde strands caught in the sunlight. The sleeve of her shirt dipped down over one shoulder. Her hemline rose with her arm, teasing at the lacy - _lacy!_ \- edge of her underwear.

“We should have sex now,” Riza told him.

Roy blinked. Once, twice, his mind spinning and making sure he had heard her correctly. “Right now?”

“I’m standing here in my underwear unbuttoning my own shirt.” Riza rolled her eyes and did, indeed, reach up to unclasp the button directly between her breasts. “Yeah, right now.” She froze for a moment. “Uhm. If you want to. No pressure.”

 _If he wanted to?_ As if Roy hadn’t spent the last eight years suffering from increasingly detailed and realistic daydreams of getting his Lieutenant out of her dress blues? And now she was in front of him, in their little vacation cottage, taking her own clothes off for him and casually telling him she wanted to have sex.

It ought to have been embarrassing, how quickly Roy jumped up. The book on his lap flopped to the floor, the spine cracking and pages wrinkling. Riza opened her mouth to give him a hard time about the library rental, Roy was sure, but before she could get started he had crossed the room and dove in to kiss her tongue-first.

This, too, should have been embarrassing - the eagerness with which he kissed her, the way his body was already reacting to her warmth and her skin. The way he held her face against his, fingers tracing her jaw, kissing her hard and hot and messy. But she moaned appreciatively, hands creeping up his bare arms, nails scraping at his back through his shirt, digging into his hair and using it to leverage herself further up his body. He could feel the soft crush of her breasts against his chest, the way her back arched up into him to feel as much of him against her as possible.

Roy pulled back for a moment, laughing when Riza grumbled something inarticulate as the loss of contact, and he ducked to heft her up and press her back to the wall. She was strong and powerful in his arms, muscular thighs clamping around his hips. Roy pulled away to nuzzle along her throat, tongue following the line of muscle from jaw to collarbone, from collarbone to shoulder. Riza tilted her hips, rubbing herself against his rapidly-hardening cock. He hissed out through his teeth, biting into the flesh of her shoulder. He worried he had hurt her, but the soft groan she gave instead set his senses on fire.

He pulled her away from the wall and carried her the five steps to the bed. He lay her carefully on her back, letting himself hover over her.

This was a _much_ better angle, Riza mused, even if Roy was really drawing this whole thing out longer than she wanted him to. Her entire body was _screaming_ for him, nerve endings on fire, and he was being so _gentle_ with her as he moved agonizingly slowly over her shoulders, following the outline of her shirt to kiss along the available skin of her sternum.

“Will you -” Riza gasped out, losing her train of thought as he kissed her chest through the thin material of the cotton sleep shirt. Soft fabric rasped over her breasts, her nipples growing taut and sensitive as he closed his mouth over her. She fruitlessly tilted her hips up, seeking friction where she desperately needed it, but was only met with empty air and a laugh. “Will you _hurry up?”_

Roy pulled off of her, halting his procession down. He had looked like he was considering how best to undo the last of her shirt’s buttons with his teeth, but now he was staring at her like she had suggested something insane like stopping altogether. _“Why_ would I do that?”

“Because…” What was she going to say? Her thoughts scattered like leaves on the wind. He was gazing at her with bright, hungry eyes, his cheeks and neck flushed and she wanted to see how far that flush spread. She wanted to peel his shirt off of him, run her hands and mouth over every inch of his skin and follow the lines of his muscles, kiss his scars to remind herself that he was alive with her, that they had survived Ishval and the Promised Day. She wanted him laying below her as she swayed and wrung every last ounce of pleasure he was capable of from him.

“There’s lots of time to go slow as hell later,” Riza said.

Roy smirked at her. A hand slid over her thigh, along her hip, up her stomach to her buttons. One-handed, he unlatched one, then another. “But we can only have the first time once.”

“Stop being romantic and fuck me properly,” Riza snapped. There was no authority to it, because he had lowered his mouth to her neck again, teeth gliding over her skin and hands going up to find the flesh of her breasts.

“I’ll get there,” Roy hummed. He leaned up, coaxing Riza into a half-sitting position and pushing her sleep shirt from her shoulders. He hovered above her, staring down at her with open admiration. “You’re beautiful.”

“I _know_ that,” Riza said. She pulled him down to her, kissing him hard and passionately. He returned her kiss with equal fervor. His hands ran over her sides, fanning along the bones of her ribs, circling her breasts before pinching her nipples. The pinch went straight to her core and she ground up against him again, holding him fast so he couldn’t move away. The groan that escaped his throat seemed to come utterly without warning as she lined her hips against his. She bit at the corner of his jaw.

“Isn’t that better?” she asked. She rolled her hips again, watched in awe as his eyes went glassy and dazed.

But she had pushed too far, and before she knew what was happening, he had taken the arms she had wrapped around his back and pinned them down to the bed on either side of her shoulders.

“I have a plan,” Roy said, enunciating clearly. “I am going to make you come. I am going to make you come so many times that you forgot your own name. And then, when your knees are jelly and you are a beautiful, debauched _mess_ \- _then_ I’ll fuck you.”

Riza swallowed. She watched him follow the line of her throat, down her chest, her stomach, to the light green line of her panties. “You talk a big game.”

“That’s not the only big thing about me.” He made a face, and Riza laughed aloud up at him.

“Really, Roy?”

“I know, I heard it as soon as I said it,” he said. “But I - hey, stop laughing, you’re ruining the mood.”

“Isn’t this the mood?” Riza asked. “Shouldn’t sex be fun and hot as hell?”

Roy considered that. His eyes softened, and he leaned down to kiss her, long and sweet and Riza’s toes curled from his single-minded intensity. She was breathless when he finally pulled back. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Mhm,” Riza said, because she couldn’t produce more noise than that. Her eyes skimmed over his body. “You’re overdressed.”

Roy looked down at himself. “Fair enough.”

He released her wrists long enough to rise up, legs straddling over her form, and pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion. Riza’s mouth went dry as she stared up at him. She had only seen him shirtless once, during the fight with Lust, and the circumstances hadn’t allowed her to truly absorb how beautiful, how mind-blowingly _hot_ he was. Her eyes and hands greedily followed the lines of his chest, of his stomach, leaning up to kiss his scarred abdomen and chest before he gently pushed her back down again.

They both moaned into their kiss. Riza felt drunk off of the endorphins, the delicious rush of just feeling him pressed skin-to-skin with her. She was strong, she knew, but Roy was _cut,_ and the press of his bare chest against hers, hard muscles against the soft swells of her curves, his hands running over her hips and stomach and breasts and ass - she sighed, lacing her fingers in his hair when his mouth found her breast, tongue laving against her and teeth grazing her nipple. His hands found her ass and squeezed, tilting her hips and opening her up to him, and that sigh became a moan when she felt him pressing against her through her underwear.

“Please,” Riza breathed. “Roy, please, just…”

“Please what?” Roy asked. His nose glided over her stomach as he moved slowly down her body.

“Do -” His fingers hooked around the edges of her underwear, teasing at the skin, tracing the way it ran along the inside of her legs. She gasped, her hips involuntarily wiggling fruitlessly. “Something, just do _something.”_

“Hm,” Roy said thoughtfully. “Riza Hawkeye, begging. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“You still might not,” Riza said. “I’m not begging yet.”

Roy stopped moving. Riza opened her eyes, looking down at where he was hovering just above her stomach. A very dangerous, predatory smile graced his lips.

“Would you like to?” he murmured.

“I still have my pride,” Riza huffed. She felt herself going red, her blush running from forehead to chest. Roy followed the rush of color with fascinated eyes. “And my underwear.”

“You won’t have either in a few moments,” Roy said. He peeled down her underwear, watching with interest as the damp fabric clung to her legs. Riza refused to look at his shit-eating, smug grin as he said, “Riza, is this all for me?”

“I hate you,” Riza gasped out. He tugged her underwear off of her ankles, leaving her completely bare to him.

“That hurts my feelings,” Roy said. His lips found her ankle, the sensitive skin on the back of her calves. “Do you really hate me?”

“Yes,” Riza insisted. His lips moved up, pressed against an old scar on her knee reverently. She felt Roy laugh against her.

“I don’t think you do,” he said, sing-songing the words. He nosed up the inside of her thigh, pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses to her skin. He bit at her thigh, teeth digging in deliciously, and Riza gasped, her back arching and pussy clenching on nothing.

“I’m leaving if you don’t get a move on,” Riza warned. “I’ll just do this myself.”

“Can I watch?” Roy asked. He switched to her other thigh, closer to her core this time. Riza choked out a laugh. Her heart had taken up residence somewhere in her throat, and her stomach had been replaced with a wildfire. 

“No. Obviously not.”

“That’s too bad,” Roy said. His tongue found a sensitive, deeply ticklish spot on Riza’s hip. She squeaked. “That was adorable.”

“Roy Mustang, if you don’t start going down on me in _three seconds,_ I will -” Riza cut off, hissing high and needy as his teeth sank into her thigh right at the juncture of her leg, harder than before. Hard enough to leave a mark. Hard enough to leave Riza clenching around nothing, trying to squeeze her thighs together to satisfy some of her sopping, aching need.

“You’ll what?” Roy asked innocently.

Riza was struggling to think straight. “I’ll -”

“Will you beg?”

Riza glared down at him. She looked remarkably self-possessed for a woman who was naked and wanton and open beneath him. “I’ve never begged in my life.”

“Shame,” Roy mused. He ran his tongue in the juncture between her leg and pussy, so close to where she was aching for him and far enough away to satisfy absolutely nothing. “I think you would sound incredible.”

His dull nails raked down the outside of her thighs. Riza choked on her own breath, arching her back. Her clit was throbbing in time to her heartbeat now, aching and longing to be touched.

“Please, Roy,” she breathed. “Please, just do _something, please -”_

Suddenly his mouth was on her, tongue against her clit, and Riza’s words faded off in a choked-off cry. Riza had feared he would keep dragging things out, but he focused only on her pleasure. His tongue worked her in short, clever strokes, stoking the burn he had started into a conflagration that swept through her stomach and out into her limbs. Riza had been so high-strung, so on edge, for so long, that her first orgasm caught her very much off-guard. She gasped out her pleasure, her fingers scrabbling at his hair for something to hold onto. But Roy did not let her catch her breath or allow her to come down; he slipped one finger into her, then another, working and probing until he found a spot that made her throw her head back into the mattress and groan. He worked her over like that, mouth and fingers going in tandem, until she came again. And again.

Riza knew she wanted him, knew she had lusted for Roy Mustang for years, but she hadn’t quite grasped how prescient those carnal desires were until he had her open beneath him, moaning and writhing and going slack-limbed and hazy from the pleasure. It had been over a year since her last foray into the bedroom, she reasoned, and she had never been made love to like this before. She came a fourth time with fingers quirking in her and tongue curling over her clit and her own hands kneading at her breasts.

Only then did Roy allow her to recover, moving up to hover above her as he admired his handiwork. Riza’s mind was blank and golden with pleasure as she came down.

“Good?” Roy asked her.

Riza wanted to smack him, but that required coordination and energy that she did not have. Besides, considering she had just come over his mouth and fingers breathing, gasping, calling out his name, he really did have permission to look as smug as he did.

Riza nodded breathlessly.

“Do you know,” Roy said, leaning down to kiss along her temple, his hand wiping away her sweat, “how beautiful you are? Your skin is so soft. You blush all the way to your chest when you come. Your eyes are so bright when you’re watching me take you apart. And you taste…” he licked his lips. _“Divine.”_

Riza yanked him down to her, molding her mouth to his. She used her surprise to her advantage, pushing herself up and slinging herself onto his lap and not caring that she was smearing her come on his sleep pants. His hardness rubbed against her clit, already raring for more. She wanted _more_ of him, wondered if she would ever have enough, if she could ever be satisfied. She tilted back his head and kissed along his jaw, nipped at his earlobe, sucked hard at his pulse point to claim him as her own. Nails ran over the muscles in his back, over his skin hard enough to leave faint red lines. She ground herself against his cock through his pants. They moaned in tandem as he reflexively rolled his hips against her to prolong the contact.

“Where are your condoms?” Riza demanded. Her voice was the breathy and husky tone of the well-fucked. She could not wait to make him sound like that. She wanted him on top of her, behind her, straining under her as she pinned his arms to the bed and rode him until he thought he would explode. Her mind spun with the possibilities.

Roy blindly reached for the bag he had beside the bed, digging around until he pulled out the package. Riza tugged open the package while Roy wiggled out of his pants as gracefully as he could with her sitting astride him (which wasn’t at all). She rolled the condom down his length, eyeing him consideringly. She wanted to return the favor to him, in good time, rip him apart at the seams with just her mouth. But she had been waiting patiently long enough for this, so she only pushed him flat onto his back, pinning his hands down on either side of his head.

“Have you had your fun?” Riza demanded imperiously.

“So much fun,” Roy said, grinning stupidly up at her.

“Good,” Riza said. “Because it’s my turn.”

“I can’t wait,” Roy said honestly.

“Yes, you can,” Riza said. She tossed her hair regally, watching him watch it flash in the sun. She leaned over him, keeping her hands pressed to his wrists over the bed. She kissed him, passionate and pressing her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself. She trailed her mouth down his neck, leaving marks in her wake as she bit at his collarbone, sucked at his pulse point and the hollow below his ear. She rocked against his hardness, smearing her juices over him and leaving him gasping putty under her.

But at least pride was not his pitfall where it had been hers. He stared up at her, his eyes wide and glassy again, imploring her, “Please, Riza -”

But Riza was in no mood to keep teasing herself or him, so she adjusted him so his tip was just in her. There was a last moment of hesitation. An eternity of eye contact as they recognized this truly was a point of no return. Roy nodded up at her. Riza squeezed his arms, gently, running her thumbs over the insides of his wrists.

Then she sank down onto him, and Riza had to close her eyes to bask in the sensation. Why had they waited so long to do this? (Her mind helpfully supplied answers like _work, anti-frat policies, healing from trauma, the homunculi, being separated by the Fuhrer)._ But the importance of those reasons faded away as she moaned softly. It was good, it was _so good_ \- the feel of him stretching her, the warmth of his skin, the beating of his pulse under her hands, the full-body groan that came from his throat. It was a _delicious_ sound. She leaned down and ran her mouth against the hollow at the base of his throat, gasping against the feel of him in her.

 _Finally, finally, finally,_ Riza thought, swaying above him and finding her rhythm. He thrust up into her, hard and deep and Riza shuddered at the sensation. She released one of his wrists. His now-free hand went to her hip to steady her while hers went to her clit, chasing her pleasure. Roy interlocked his fingers through hers, wordlessly urging her on. He groaned, long and low, struggling to contain himself when she came again. Her walls fluttered around him, squeezing him almost beyond his breaking point.

 _Finally, finally, finally._ She released his other hand, and Roy surged up, leaning on his elbows and engaging his core under her wandering hands as he kissed her. There was no finesse to their lovemaking now - this was lust-filled rutting, open-mouthed, messy kisses interspersed with moans and gasps and calling out each other’s names against sweat-slick skin. Roy raked his nails over Riza’s back, making her stutter her rhythm and roll her hips against his until he groaned into her shoulder. His hand went to the juncture where their bodies met, rubbing her clit the way she had. He was a quick study: he matched her pressure, followed her movements stroke for stroke. This time, when she shattered around him, teeth closing around his earlobe and crying out into his ear, he came with her, her name on his lips.

Finally sated, breathing heavily and frankly light-headed, Riza allowed Roy to pull her down onto him. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and let Riza roll off of him. For a few long moments, they lay side-by-side on their backs, their pinkies interlocked like they couldn’t bear to let go.

Finally, Riza managed to speak. “Wow.”

She turned to look at Roy. His eyes were closed, but his self-satisfied smile told her he had heard her. She was exhausted, but her body still responded to the sight of his gloriously nude form, sweat making him shine in the sunlight from the window.

“Wow,” Roy croaked back. He met her gaze. Now that the lust momentarily dissipated, his eyes were soft and warm and so full of affection. “I love you.”

Riza smiled back at him. Her post-coital glow left her wonderfully warm and satisfied. “I love you too.” She adjusted slightly. “I need another shower.”

“There’s a bath in there,” Roy said innocently.

“I noticed.” Riza cottoned on to what he meant, and she chuckled to herself. “Already up for another round? You might be as impressive as you claim.”

“You _wound_ me,” Roy laughed. His voice was low and rough and Riza almost shivered at the sound. “But in the time it’ll take to fill the tub, wait for the bubbles - yes, there are bubble bath things in there, no this is non-negotiable - and clean up and eat? I’ll be ready to go.”

Riza rolled into him. She was already almost addicted to the way his warm skin felt against hers, the contrast of his muscles against her curves. His gaze flickered down to her bare chest against his and back up to hers. She kissed him slowly, lingering on the corners of his lips, tracing her tongue over the seam of his mouth, tugging at his lower lip with her teeth before he groaned softly.

She pulled away, brushing the bangs from his face. With equal joy and wonder, Roy reached up to push her hair back from her face. “Another round.” He kissed her. “But I need to take this condom off immediately.”

Riza threw back her head and laughed aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> arawaka: *shows us shirtless roy one (1) time*  
> me, losing my goddamn mind: holy _shit_
> 
> thank you SO much for reading!!! you can find my tumblr at notantherwritingblog.tumblr.com.


End file.
